A Little Misunderstanding
by SawyerSeville19
Summary: After Alvin says some hurtful words during an argument between himself and Simon, he is determined to prove to his brother that he is more important to him than he lets on. Alvon. Cartoon version. Review please. Rating now M! Warning: SEX!
1. Chapter 1

_**A little one-shot, potentially a two-shot if there is enough demand that I continue with where this story leaves off. For now, please just enjoy this story and be sure to tell me what you think and if I should continue it. There is already a start for where this left off and I will finish it and post it if enough people ask me to.**_

_**-TrueAlvonFan19**_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you would do something like that," Alvin snapped at his younger brother, eyes narrowed. Of course, the younger refused to be yelled at.<p>

Simon folded his arms over his chest and met his brother's glare head-on. "You're the one who blames me for everything you get into trouble for!"

"Well, what kind of brother just goes around and lets their own brother get in trouble!" Alvin shouted back at his brother. Before Simon could answer, Alvin jabbed him in the chest while saying, "None, that's what kind! Any real brother would defend their brother no matter who's against him! And so lies the new fact, you're no brother of mine!"

To say Simon was shocked was an understatement. His previously folded arms fell to his sides and his mouth hung open, gray eyes wide. Alvin shoved his former brother to the side and stormed out of the room.

Simon shook his head and clenched his hands into fists. He refused to let Alvin get to him, refused to let those words affect him. If Alvin no longer wanted him as a brother, then so be it.

**Later that Day**

Theodore helped Simon with his transition from their old room into the guest room, carrying his brother's blanket and pillow. "Simon," Theodore began softly, handing the items to the owner. "Are you sure this has nothing to do with yours and Alvin's fight earlier?"

No one knew, aside from the two oldest of the three, what the fight had been about. And they were both planning to keep it that way. Simon hoped it was just like one of their old fights and in a little while they'd move on, but try as he might; the words had hurt him immensely.

Getting back to his baby brother's question, Simon forced a smile onto his face as he spread the blanket onto the guest bed, claiming it as his for the time being. He didn't know how to answer.

"Some time apart may cause less arguing, don't you think?"

Theodore shrugged not sure himself. "I just don't understand why you guys argue so much." Simon was tired of thinking about the brother he was disowned from and so asked Theodore to get the rest of his books from the bookshelf in his old room.

Alvin watched Theodore go from the guest room and into their room. Curious, he followed his baby brother and immediately took notice to the lack of Simon's stuff. "What's going on?" he asked, watching his brother grab the last of Simon's books and walk out of the room. Alvin followed.

Simon grabbed the books from his brother and upon seeing his former older brother, promptly dropped them. "Uh uh!" Simon exclaimed, one hand on his side and the other pointing at Alvin. "Out!" Alvin glared, stubbornly staying in the room just because he knew Simon didn't want him there. Simon's anger and hurt at Alvin reached its peak and he shouted, "Get out! Get out now!"

Both Alvin and Theodore scurried out of the room, shocked at the normally reserved chipmunk's sudden outburst. The door was immediately slammed behind them.

Sad green eyes looked to Alvin before sighing and going downstairs. Alvin looked at the guest bedroom door, now holding Simon and all his stuff. He simply glared and stuck his tongue out at his former brother's new room. He folded his arms and went into his room, slamming the door in retaliation to Simon's.

Simon angrily jammed his books into their new shelves, his body trembling with rage and hurt. Grabbing another book, he stopped and looked down at it, noticing the way his hands and arms shook with anger. He tried to calm himself, but upon hearing the door to his old room slam, he growled and threw the book at the wall.

He was so mad right now he couldn't concentrate, but when he felt tears threatening to fill his eyes, he forced them away. He took his glass off and rubbed angrily at his eyes, ensuring no tears came back. He replaced his glasses and looked around the room. All he had to do was finish shelving his books and everything would be done. He sighed and sat on his bed before lying on his side and closing his eyes.

**Next Day**

Things between the former brothers didn't get better. Their determination to avoid one another completely only made things worse when that goal couldn't be accomplished. When Dave had instructed the feuding older siblings to stay in Simon's new room and work things out, it caused a large fight when Alvin sat on his former brother's bed. Simon resolved it by harshly pushing his brother out of the room and slamming the door in his face.

Alvin let out an annoyed yell and kicked the offending door repeatedly, hoping to provoke his former brother to come out so he could receive the same treatment. It was then Dave sent him to his own room.

While his older children resided in their rooms, Dave and Theodore were making something to eat. "I think I'll go to see Eleanor for a little while. I don't like being here when Alvin and Simon fight," Theodore announced. Dave nodded in understanding.

"I have to go to work soon. I'll let them know too," Dave said. Theodore nodded, grabbed his lunch and headed out to see Eleanor. Dave sighed as he bagged his lunch and headed upstairs, telling his older children he was leaving, to not kill one another, and that Theodore was out. When he was assured the house would still be standing and that they wouldn't kill each other, Dave headed off to work.

**Noon**

Unfortunately for the former brothers, their hunger hit at the same time, and so they left their rooms in sync with one another. They avoided each other like the plague, acting as though they were alone.

Simon tried to ignore Alvin's presence but his brother's words bounced around in his mind and made him feel the threatening tears resurface to his gray eyes. He shook his head and backed up, rubbing at his eyes in annoyance. His backing up action caused him to bump into Alvin, who glared at him.

"Watch it, Clumsy!" Alvin snapped and pushed Simon back towards the counter. Simon caught the counter with his hands before anything else collided with the counter and whirled around, facing Alvin.

"What are you trying to do, kill me?" Simon demanded. Alvin put the back of his hands on his sides and rolled his eyes.

"I promised Dave I wouldn't," he replied. Simon's glare deepened and Alvin saw this. "Don't give me that look. You pushed me first."

"I bumped into you, I didn't push! It's your fault for being in my way," Simon retorted. Alvin folded his arms over his chest.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been crying, and then you would have seen me sooner," Alvin stated.

"I wasn't crying!" Simon shouted, immediately defensive. Alvin arched an eyebrow at the tone and he smirked. Simon huffed and turned, going back to making his lunch.

"So, what were you crying about?" Alvin pressed, doing the same. He watched Simon tense up out of the corner of his eye and chuckled.

Simon told himself to just ignore his brother, he wasn't worth it. Besides, he didn't want Alvin to know how hurt he still was by the harsh words he had said to him that started all of this.

When Alvin realized there was no response forthcoming he scowled and finished making his sandwich, and then headed upstairs.

Simon put the lid on the strawberry jelly jar and put it away, along with the peanut butter. He grabbed his lunch and made for his room as well.

This was going to be a long day…

**Mid-Afternoon**

Alvin was playing catch by himself when a thought occurred to him. Simon never denied he had been crying the second time around. Alvin didn't know why this thought came so late, but he was genuinely curious. Had his brother really been crying? And if so, why? Wait…he just called Simon his brother again… Alvin shook his head and left his room and went over to Simon's. He did something new and actually knocked on the closed door.

Simon knew who it was and immediately told Alvin to go away. To this, Alvin knocked again. Simon repeated the same demand and this time, Alvin came inside.

Simon slammed his book shut and glared death at the intruder. "Do you not know what 'go away' means?"

"Clearly not," Alvin said, eying his brother's bed before getting on it with obvious caution. Simon glared heatedly at his brother. "I actually came to talk to you, Simon."

Simon didn't let his guard down, but he did motion for Alvin to continue.

Alvin let out a breath, his body relaxing a bit. "When I mentioned you crying the second time, you didn't deny it." Simon let out a slow, annoyed breath. "Were you really crying?"

"You came in here to ask me something like that? Be careful Alvin, I might start thinking you actually care," Simon said with heavy sarcasm. Alvin huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

"We wouldn't want that, would we?" Alvin asked, in a low tone, staring angrily into his brother's eyes.

"I suggest you get out of my room now," Simon said. Alvin didn't budge.

"Not until you answer my question," Alvin countered. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Since it's so important, I'll tell you. I was trying not to cry," Simon said and immediately bit his lip, blushing. Why had he said that? That would lead Alvin into asking more questions!

Alvin noted his brother's reaction after answering his question and it did pique his curiosity, but he thought against pressing for more answers. At least for now. There were questions forming in his head and he knew of at least one that he was certain Simon expected from him. He felt he should ask.

"Why?"

Damn! Simon knew Alvin was going to ask him that. He needed to figure out how he was going to go about answering the damned question. There were many reasons he could give, but he found he wanted Alvin to know how he felt about what he had said yesterday.

No, he wasn't ready for that. Simon climbed off his bed, going over to his shelf and putting the book away. He was racking his brain for a good lie, any kind of lie that Alvin would buy, but none came to mind.

Stalling, he pulled out another book and flipped through it absently before a hand covered the page he had landed on. He looked over at Alvin, who was watching him intently, but with softness in his eyes.

"Come on Simon, you can tell me," Alvin said gently, pushing the book closed in his brother's hands. Simon sighed and put the book back and faced his older sibling.

Simon played the words he wanted to say in his mind and just thinking them made him almost cry. He shook his head and bypassed his brother, getting back onto his bed and staring at his blanket.

Alvin followed suit behind him and sat in front of him. He said nothing though, because he knew his brother would speak up soon. Truthfully, Alvin had a feeling he knew what was on his brother's mind, but he wanted to hear Simon talk about it.

Try as he might, Simon couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't want to get emotional in front of Alvin. He hasn't had time to do so with just himself. He shifted his eyes a bit and then looked at Alvin. Their eyes immediately locked and Simon sighed. If he was going to have some chance at speaking his mind, he was going to have to do it without looking at Alvin.

This is the most patience Alvin knew he had ever displayed. Simon's silence was growing and Alvin knew if he didn't encourage his brother to talk to him, he would shut down completely.

"Simon," he whispered softly. Simon looked over at his brother. "You can talk to me. No matter what we fight about or say to each other, I'm always here for you. You'll always be my younger brother. And I'll always be your older one."

Simon's breath caught and he was shocked speechless. Did Alvin somehow know that that was what was bothering him? He had said all the right things he needed to hear and he hadn't even said what had been on his mind.

All Simon could manage was a shocked, "H-How did you know?" To this, Alvin tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Know what?" he asked. Simon let out a breath. So he didn't know. Maybe he could just leave it at that. Besides, what difference would it make now if he told Alvin?

"Never mind," Simon said and smiled. "Thank you Alvin. That was all I needed to hear."

_He's hiding something_, Alvin immediately caught on. But he decided to let it slide. He knew what he had said, and it didn't explain at all why Simon had been about to say. _Unless_… Alvin's eyes widened slightly as he realized what Simon hadn't said.

Simon swallowed inaudibly when he saw Alvin's eyes widened.

Alvin replayed the words he had said to Simon yesterday that started everything that had taken place between them since then. Of course! Alvin could only imagine how hurt his brother was with the words he had said to him! How could he have been so stupid to not consider it as something bothering Simon?

"Simon…"

No. Simon was not going to explain how he felt when Alvin had said what he had said. It was over now. Alvin made up for it by saying what he just said a moment ago. He just wanted to forget it now. Forget the hurt and the anger, forget the words and the anger in Alvin's voice, and forget the finality that he had said them with. He wanted to forget everything.

"Please Alvin," Simon said softly, shaking his head slowly. "Just drop it. It's done now. I'm not bothered by it anymore."

Alvin furrowed his eyebrows and then said, "Yes, you are. Since you don't want to talk about it, you're still bothered by it. We need to discuss it, Simon."

"Why? You already made up for it by saying what you said earlier." Alvin huffed and sat up straighter.

"I know I hurt you, Simon. I know what I said was completely uncalled for. Now just tell me how you felt so we can get some real closure," Alvin said gently. Simon felt his eyes starting to gloss over and he quickly blinked the tears away, averting his gaze to the wall.

He knew he needed to express his thoughts and feelings about that moment, but he just didn't want to. Why couldn't he just accept what Alvin said to him and move on? Because I have things I need clarified…things I need Alvin to know… He sighed.

Alvin watched his brother carefully, seeing the sadness on his face. He knew he hurt his brother, but he didn't think it was so much.

Finally, Simon spoke up in a soft voice, "M-maybe I am a bad brother…" That one sentence made his gray eyes flood with tears and he lowered his head so he could hide them. Alvin's eyes widened at the statement.

Simon? A bad brother? Never!

Simon continued in the soft tone, "I mean, what kind of brother am I, if all I do is argue with you and get on your case whenever I think you're doing something wrong?"

_I don't know Simon_, Alvin thought sarcastically. _A good, smart one?_

The pattern of his blanket was completely blurred over as Simon stared through the tears in his eyes. He was a bad brother. He always had been. It took twelve years and that one argument yesterday for him to finally realize it.

_I swear, if Simon thinks he's a bad brother then I'm going to hit him_, Alvin thought in annoyance.

Simon felt a few tears roll down his cheeks and he closed his eyes, hoping to keep the rest of them in. The silence told Alvin Simon wasn't going to say anymore, and he really wanted him to look at him. He scooted closer to his brother and put his hand on his cheek, noting the wetness there, and tilted his head up.

Simon's eyes reflexively opened and Alvin was momentarily taken aback by the glistening brightness that illuminated his brother's gray eyes.

So much for not being emotional in front of Alvin…

"Look at me," Alvin said and lowered his hand. "You're not a bad brother, Simon. Those things you mentioned only make you that much of a great brother. I only said what I said because I was mad."

Simon shook his head. "Yeah, because I got you into trouble. I always get you into trouble." Alvin let out a breath, urging his patience to stay with him.

"I get myself into trouble, Simon. You do what you do to prevent me from getting into more trouble by saying something to someone sooner. If you don't do that, I'd be in worse situations than I normally am," Alvin reassured.

Simon bit his lip as fresh tears filled his eyes. Alvin reached up and removed his brother's glasses for him, setting them aside. Simon wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand while saying, "I want to be a good brother for you. I want to be your best friend. I want you to come to me when you have a problem. But I'm a bad brother an-and..." Simon trailed off, his tears causing his voice to hiccup slightly.

Alvin felt his own eyes fill with tears. How could that one argument cause so much hurt for his brother? Maybe it had always been there, but he made it come to the surface sooner.

"…I…" Simon continued once he found his voice. "I just want to be your brother… Why would you do that Alvin?" The question caught Alvin off guard. "Why would you disown me?" So _that_ was it. Alvin mentally hit himself as he recalled what he had said yesterday.

_You're no brother of mine_! The words bounced around in his head before he shook it and watched Simon lower his arm. "Simon," he whispered, reaching out and wiping away some of his tears. How could he explain to his brother that he hadn't meant it? It had clearly done some damage to him.

"I-I mean, I know I can be a killjoy," Simon continued. Alvin was getting tired of hearing his brother talk down on himself very fast.

"Simon."

"I was always known as the responsible one…"

"Simon."

"But I-"

"Simon!" Alvin snapped, causing Simon to fall silent. "Stop talking bad about yourself already. There's nothing wrong with you, ok?"

Simon let out a breath and looked away from his brother.

"You're not a bad brother," Alvin said. He covered Simon's mouth with his hand when his brother chose to argue against his statement. "No. It's my turn to talk." At Simon's nod, Alvin lowered his hand. "First off, let me say that I love Theodore very much." Simon nodded once more. "But I have to say, you are my favorite brother."

Simon's eyes widened at the statement. It was also at this moment he remembered he wasn't wearing his glasses and put them back on.

"It's so much fun when we argue," Alvin said with a light smile. "We can argue about the smallest things, and it's never a dull moment between us, you know?" Simon nodded slowly, still in a bit of shock. He was right. "You're kind of like…" He trailed off, searching for the right words to use. "..Kind of like my other half."

"Other half?" Simon wondered aloud. Alvin smiled when he saw a pink tint fill his brother's cheeks. The statement 'other half' was pretty broad. He knew he had to narrow it down, but he waited, simply enjoying the sight of his brother all flustered and shy.

"Yeah," he said. "Like the Yin to my Yang. The water to my fire. The moon to my star." As he said these examples, Simon's blush deepened further and he smirked. "Like my twin," Alvin summed up.

"But, we're triplets Alvin," Simon corrected. Alvin nodded.

"I know Simon, but you and I are pretty close together by age. You're ten minutes older than Theodore and I'm fifteen minutes older than him. But there's only five minutes between you and me." Simon seemed to accept the information, looking thoughtful. "What I'm saying is," Alvin began, getting Simon's attention. "Is that I'm glad you're the way you are, because if you weren't, well…you get what I mean right?"

"I understand Alvin," Simon said with a small smile. Never would he have imagined Alvin saw him as his twin, or his favorite brother. They were exact opposites, and now he realized that that was how they were meant to be, it was how they functioned. "So we fight all the time because it's the way we function?"

Alvin thought about it some more and said the first thing that came to mind. "Sounds kinda like lover's quarrels to me." Again, Simon blushed.

"Why would it seem like that, Alvin?" he asked. Alvin smirked at him.

"Well, you are kinda cute, Simon. Don't you think so?" Alvin chuckled when Simon's cheeks turned bright red.

"I-It's not right for siblings, brothers no less, to want that kind of relationship," Simon stammered. Alvin scooted closer to his brother.

"You want that?" Alvin asked softly, making Simon shiver and scoot back a bit.

"N-No?" Simon whispered and cursed mentally at the questioning tone he had answered with. It was supposed to be a clear solid statement, not unsure. Alvin caught on to the tone and he grinned.

"It's ok if you do, Simon," Alvin said, cupping his brother's jaw and tilting his head up so their lips were close to meeting.

Simon's mind was racing, his heart erratic. He didn't have the time to come to terms with this spontaneous change between them. "A-Alvin…"

Blue eyes locked onto gray ones. Alvin was waiting for his brother to decide.

Simon was confused and panicky, but he knew if he didn't want it, his heart wouldn't be racing, his cheeks wouldn't be burning with a hot blush, and he wouldn't find Alvin's slightly parted lips alluring and tempting.

And so it was decided. Shifting slightly, Simon leaned in and placed a chaste, hesitant kiss onto his brother's lips, pulling back quickly at the shock he felt.

Alvin blinked as well, the shock leaving a tingling feeling on his lips. He licked them experimentally and despite the brief contact of his brother's lips, Alvin could still taste him there.

Their eyes locked again, and there was a mutual unspoken agreement that they wanted to try that again.  
>This time, knowing how shy and uncertain his brother can be, Alvin took initiative and leaned in. He watched Simon blush and smiled before closing his eyes and pressing their lips together in a more firm and prolonged kiss. The shock ran through their bodies and caused both to let out a soft moan. Simon kissed back, pushing back against his brother's lips.<p>

A shiver ran through Simon's body and woke up his lax member when Alvin probed and prodded his lips with something moist and soft. He obliged, parting his lips and letting his brother's tongue in. His back arched slightly as he tried to get more of his brother, gripping his brother's upper arms and pulling him closer.

Alvin smiled into the kiss before he began searching his brother's mouth, tasting every inch of it. He coaxed Simon to reciprocate the action and they found themselves fighting for dominance.

The more heated their kiss became, the more Simon could feel himself becoming aroused. Kissing your brother was one thing, but he wasn't sure if he should be getting turned on by it. He shifted slightly, but a hand on his thigh stopped the movement and caused him to gasp in surprise.

Alvin slowly pulled back from the kiss and opened his eyes half way, immediately locking their eyes together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes I did indeed just leave it there and like stated above, if enough poeple ask me to continue this, with the ever obvious hints at a potential sex scene, I will do so to finish it in another chapter. For now please just review and be sure to let me know. Thanks!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

_**So I mentioned in my Announcement that this would be updated once I finished it. And guess what, it's finished! I know, it's about time! Right? This took me forever to write because I wanted it to be as heartfelt as the previous chapter. I'm not entirely sure if I met that goal, but I know it is heartfelt. This continues right where chapter one left off. So, read and review! I'm hoping to get as many reviews for this chapter as the last one got!**_

_**Warning: incest, sex  
><strong>_

_**-SawyerSeville19  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>He kept their lips close to the point where when he spoke, their lips brushed against each others.<p>

"Don't be afraid, Simon," he whispered, shifting his position so he was sitting on his knees on either side of Simon's body. "It's ok." His hand left his brother's thigh and he carefully ran a single finger along his brother's clothed erection. Despite the faintness of the touch, Simon's reflexes had him buck his hips slightly.

"A-are you sure, Alvin?" Simon asked, closing his eyes.

Alvin pecked his brother's lips. "Does it feel good?" he asked, and wrapped his hand around his brother's erection, twisting his wrist so as he stroked it once; his hand covered him almost completely.

At the action, Simon's breath caught and he nodded in response to Alvin's question. Alvin smiled and easily got into a rhythm, stroking his brother slowly so he could get used to the feeling. He could feel his erection throbbing in his hand and he gave his brother a faint kiss on his lips.

As soon as Simon adjusted to the fact that what was happening was happening, he opened his eyes and looked at Alvin. Alvin arched an eyebrow and smiled, reading the demand in his brother's eyes easily.

_Faster_.

He did as his brother wished, though he made a mental note to coax verbal demands from his shy brother.

The hitch in his brother's breath and the arch in his back were instantaneous. Everything about this being wrong flew out the window for the both of them and they just focused on each other. Alvin ignored his own arousal, which was throbbing and getting harder the more he pleasured his brother. He didn't know how far they were going to go, but he knew that he wanted his brother to come for sure.

Alvin smirked as he slowed down noticeably, but still kept his rhythm. Simon whimpered at the obvious teasing his brother was doing to him. He bucked slightly, telling his brother he wanted the pace back up, but Alvin didn't comply.

Looking into mischievous blue eyes, Simon gave him a questioning look. Alvin said, "My dear, sweet Simon. Timid, shy Simon. I can't do what you want until you say something." Simon blushed hotly.

_Say something...?_ The mere idea of voicing his desires made him shrink away mentally. Saying something demanding, and not to mention wrong, had his cheeks enflamed in no time. "I-I can't..."

Alvin forced himself not to frown too deep and bit back a sigh. He stopped his actions completely and thought, not moving from where he was on top of his brother._ Damn... Simon's timidity is really going to be an issue right now._ He looked down at his brother, but couldn't see his eyes because he had lowered his head. Although he could see he was blushing quite a lot. He had to smile; this side of Simon was one of the things he loved about him.

Alvin tilted his head up and pressed their lips together in a soft peck. Simon looked at him, his eyes curious and confused.

"Simon, did you like what I was doing?" Alvin asked. Simon nodded. "Say yes or no."

"...Yes," he said, his breath catching at the smile that spread across Alvin's face.

"What did you want me to do before I stopped?" he asked. Simon lowered his gaze, his blush deepening.

"I-I wanted...I wanted you to go faster..." he whispered. Alvin tilted his head up once more and rubbed his nose against his.

"Don't be scared about it, Simon. It's just you and me, and you know I won't tease you for saying anything. Telling me what you want will help me make you feel good. That's all I want right now, ok?" Alvin reassured. Simon nodded and shifted around. Alvin sat down beside him.

"Are you sure this is ok?" Simon asked. "Incest isn't right, Alvin. It's looked down on." Alvin let out a slow breath.

"Simon, if we lived our lives trying to make others happy with our decisions, then more than half the time _we'll _be unhappy. Are you happy being with me like this?" Alvin asked.

"I am. It's something I'm still getting used to since it just started, but it feels right to me. I am happy," Simon said, certainty in his voice. Alvin smiled.

"Then to hell with what others care about, right?" Alvin asked. Simon chuckled.

"Maybe not to hell, but who cares," Simon said with a smile. Alvin sat onto his knees and removed his shirt and shorts that he was wearing. Simon immediately looked away, blushing once more. Alvin looked at him and smiled, turning his face back around.

"It's not like you haven't seen me without my shirt on before, Simon," Alvin said. Simon knew this.

"But it's been different. Now, we have a romantic relationship," Simon said. Alvin nodded and scooted closer to his brother.

"Can I take this off?" Alvin asked, his hands on his brother's shirt. Simon nodded and lifted his arms to help with the removal. Alvin set the shirt aside and put his hands on his brother's hips, gripping the shorts. "And these?" Simon's heartbeat was going haywire, but he nodded once more and the shorts were pulled off him slowly. Alvin set them on top of the clothing and set the clothes on the floor.

Simon folded his arms over his chest and lifted his knees as though trying to hide himself, a shy blush on his cheeks and his eyes downcast. Alvin looked over at his brother and chuckled softly. He gently grabbed his brother's folded arms and pulled them apart, holding one wrist in each hand.

Simon looked up at him as his brother lowered his legs and eased them apart as he climbed between them. "Alvin...?" Alvin let go of Simon's wrists and gripped his hips, pulling him down onto his back, lifting his hips a little and wrapping his legs around his waist.

Alvin stared into his brother's gray eyes as he slowly slid his hand inside his brother's boxers. Simon's back arched at the feel of his brother's warm hand on his member, which had lost its excitement during their conversation.

Easily noticing the lack of hardness, Alvin leaned in, sensuously brushing his lips across his brother's lips, his eyes drifting closed. Simon returned the action, reaching up and pulling his brother closer.

Alvin smirked into the kiss as he felt his brother's member slowly coming to life in his hand. He gently squeezed it and stroked it once to get it hard.

Simon whimpered against Alvin's lips, pulling his brother closer, his back arching. Their tongues battled, wrapping around the other and fighting a battle that Alvin was sure to win.

Both brothers' members were becoming erect and Alvin set about stroking his brother more firmly and quickly.

Simon's body trembled at the pleasure and his eyes opened part way, locking onto Alvin's blue ones as his brother broke the kiss. Simon bucked himself further into Alvin's hand letting out a soft moan.

"Alvin..." he breathed out, the pleasure making him almost lose coherent thought. Alvin smiled and began kissing his brother's neck while he pulled his brother's member out of his boxers so he had easier access to it.

He continued pumping it as he ghosted his lips over Simon's nipples, poking his tongue out to run along them before he suckled them softly. Simon arched slightly, gripping his blanket, his eyes drifting closed.

As Alvin stroked his brother, he could feel pre-cum slipping from the tip of his brother's erection. Alvin quickly realized that his brother didn't take very long to get off and he mentally grinned wickedly at the realization.

He traveled back up and teased his brother with faint kisses. Simon's short pants hit Alvin's lips and his brother returned the favor by licking his lips and then diving into his brother's mouth for some more heated kisses.

A wicked idea suddenly ran through Alvin's mind and he removed his hand from his brother's erection, but quickly replaced the previous actions with something much more effective.

Shifting his position between his brother's legs he bucked his hips, grinding his erection against Simon's. Simon's eyes shot open at the pleasure and his breath caught, his hands tightening their grip on his blanket. Alvin opened his eyes and stared into Simon's shocked, pleasure-filled ones.

_Oh God, _Simon thought, his heart racing. He lifted his hips, wrapping them more around his brother's waist. _Oh God..._ He couldn't think straight, he couldn't even form a complete thought. The look in Alvin's eyes was complete and utter lust, his normally bright blue eyes were two shades darker, his eyelids halfway down and he was completely focused on Simon's shimmering gray ones.

They were no longer kissing, but their mouths remained close, still open and their tongues would occasionally come out and play, but they were mainly focused on the ecstasy that came from the grinding of their erections.

Alvin could feel Simon trembling, and he could see the ecstasy in his eyes, but there was something else there, he knew. There was bit of apprehension in Simon's eyes and he knew it was because he was close, and the realization of what was taking place was hitting him.

Simon didn't want to think about the harsh reality of what they were doing. He didn't want to think about what people would say if they knew about it, but he couldn't help it. As soon as he realized he was close to his orgasm, reality dropped on him like a piano. He looked into Alvin's eyes, silently pleading his brother to take his mind off of it, and then he remembered Alvin wanted him to be verbal with his desires.

"Alvin..." he whispered. Alvin focused on his brother's eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Please...more..." He used his ankles and pushed Alvin roughly against him, a moan escaping him at the roughness of the action. Alvin smirked. "Like that."

Alvin was more than happy to oblige to his brother's wants and increased his tempo and began bucking to the point where Simon couldn't catch his breath, he was going so fast and hard. Simon panted as he felt a coil of heat envelop him and he bucked against Alvin, feeling his orgasm creeping up on him.

"Alvin..." he breathed out, bringing their lips together, his nails digging into Alvin's upper arms. Alvin could sense his brother's orgasm slipping and he smirked, bucking harder.

"Come on, Simon," he whispered against his brother's lips. Simon whimpered, his back arching high.

"Alvin...I-I'm..." Simon's mind was fuzzy, he couldn't focus on anything but his brother and the feeling of heat signaling his orgasm about to explode. Simon squeezed his brother's waist with his legs.

"I know, Simon," Alvin breathed out, holding back his orgasm until Simon had his. "Come on," he whispered, kissing his brother's neck.

Alvin could feel his brother's grip on his upper arms tightening. "Alvin, Alvin...Please, please..."

Alvin lifted up from Simon's neck and brushed their lips together. "Shh..." He gripped Simon's hips and lifted them higher and bucked harder, forcefully grinding their erections together.

Simon's breath caught and he let out a soft cry as he came, both of them riding it out before Alvin came after. Simon was panting as Alvin continued to buck, finishing his orgasm and stopping his movements and breathing heavily, resting his forehead on Simon's.

Simon was first to come down from the high that he had reached, his eyes closed as he recovered his breath. He could feel Alvin's breath hitting his face as he too panted, his grip on his hips loosening slightly. Simon opened his eyes and looked at his brother. Alvin's eyes were closed as he breathed. Simon lowered his gaze, becoming thoughtful.

Alvin opened his eyes as his heart went back to its normal speed and looked at Simon. He immediately recognized his thinking face and sat back, letting go of his hips. Simon looked up upon feeling Alvin's change in position. "Something wrong, Simon?"

Simon lowered his gaze slightly, shaking his head, "No." Alvin frowned, raising an eyebrow. He knew Simon well enough to know he was lying. He sat beside his brother.

"Did I do something wrong? Did I rush you?" he asked. Simon shook his head again, more fervently.

"No, you didn't," Simon said, looking over at Alvin. "It's nothing, don't worry." Alvin wanted to pursue the subject, knowing it was something. But he didn't.

"Alright," he said.

**Three Days Later**

For some strange reason unknown to Alvin, his younger brother has been distant to him lately. Simon had decided to stick with his own room, and Alvin didn't take it personally. He had liked the idea, thinking of it as a chance for more privacy with Simon. So far, his brother has maintained distance with him and it was annoying Alvin.

So, after Dave left to go handle some business, and Theodore left to the Chipettes' house, Alvin made his annoyance known.

He walked up to Simon's closed bedroom door and knocked on it. "Come in," Simon said on the other side of the door. Alvin went in and closed the door behind him.

"Simon, we need to talk," Alvin said. Simon was by his bookshelf when Alvin came in and resumed alphabetizing his books, ignoring Alvin. "Hello? Earth to Einstein! I'm talking to you!" Alvin snapped, walking over to his brother.

"I hear you, Alvin," Simon replied more calmly, though still has yet to look at his brother. "I'm busy right now."

"Oh, you're busy?" Alvin mocked, folding his arms. "Well then why did you say I could come in if you're so busy?" Simon switched two books before answering.

"I didn't think whatever you wanted to say would take this long to get out," he answered. Alvin glared at his brother.

"Why don't you stop what you're doing so I _can_ get it out? And maybe _look_ at me while you're at it," Alvin retorted. Simon sighed heavily before leaving his work and bypassing Alvin, avoiding his gaze, and went over to his desk. "Simon, whether you want to or not, this will be discussed. So stop being weird and look at me."

Simon pulled a folder out of his desk drawer and opened it, looking through the contents within.

"What happened?" Alvin asked. "I thought something may have started between us a few days ago and you've instead shut me out."

"Alvin, be quiet," Simon instructed. Alvin growled and went over to his brother.

"No, I'm not going to be quiet because this affects me too," he snapped. Simon shook his head, eyes still on the papers. Alvin slapped his hand onto the papers, blocking Simon's view of them. "Stop brushing me off," he began, and used his other hand to turn Simon's face towards his, "And look at me!"

Simon's face was aimed at him, but he couldn't look at him directly, and so kept his gaze somewhere else. Alvin removed his hand from his brother's work and put both on his face, making their eyes meet.

"What's the matter with you?" Alvin asked. Simon removed his brother's hands from his face.

"Nothing, what's wrong with you?" Simon countered. Alvin pouted angrily.

"I'm mad at you for brushing me off these last few days! What happened?" Alvin asked.

"I got a reality check," Simon answered, going over and sitting on his bed. Alvin furrowed his eyebrows.

"A reality check? What do you mean?" he asked, going over to his brother.

"I mean, I've looked further into it, and I can't do it," Simon said.

"Do what, Simon?"

"Us. You and me. I can't do it," he explained. Alvin's eyes widened.

"What? How come?" he asked.

"Incest is wrong, Alvin," Simon began, making Alvin roll his eyes. "Not to mention gay incest. We live in a world where that stuff is considered a crime."

"I thought we talked about this, Simon," Alvin said, sitting across from his brother. "What kind of life would we have if we lived it trying to make other people happy?"

"I know, Alvin. But this is just too much to consider. The Cons outweigh the Pros in this one." Alvin folded his arms.

"This decision affects me too, and you know that isn't going to be enough to change my mind." Simon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"A few days ago, that day we did what we did; I told you I wanted to be your best friend. I just wanted to be your brother. I never said anything about being more than that," Simon said.

"That's because the idea never crossed your mind until a little later," Alvin countered smoothly.

"Touché," Simon said. "Alvin, there's no other way to put our situation. If we continued doing this, we'd be faced with weird looks, comments, even a drop in our fan base."

"All of which can be brushed to the side," Alvin said. Simon shook his head.

"I don't even know if all of this is real," Simon admitted. Alvin tilted his head to the side.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Have you ever actually thought of me like that prior to our encounter?" Simon clarified. Alvin shrugged.

"No, not really," he said.

"And neither have I with you. See? There're no genuine emotions behind this. Just craziness and lust at the most."

"I called you cute, though," Alvin reminded. Simon shrugged it off though.

"That doesn't erase the fact that we hold no real attraction to each other," Simon said. Alvin smiled.

"I bet I can make you blush right now," Alvin said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm a naturally shy person, anyone can make me blush," Simon defended, but he could feel his heart racing at the look on his brother's face.

Alvin crawled towards his brother, making Simon scoot backward. "I bet I can turn you on," Alvin whispered.

Simon couldn't scoot back anymore, having hit his pillow and headboard. Alvin crawled between his brother's legs, sitting on his knees. At the position, Simon felt a deep blush fill his cheeks. Alvin smirked in victory.

"See? I told you I can make you blush," he said, caressing Simon's cheek.

"It doesn't mean anything. This is nothing more than lust at best. If we actually held feelings for each other, then maybe I'd consider this an option, but we don't."

"How do you know I don't carry hidden feelings?" Alvin snapped, folding his arms.

"You just said you didn't," Simon said.

"_You_ asked if I did before what we did. I said no. But you didn't ask about after," Alvin replied. Simon looked at him with skeptic.

"What could you possibly develop in three days' time?" he asked. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Oh, let's see," Alvin began and listed each thing off. "Separation anxiety, heart racing, blushing, timidity, nervousness… the list goes on."

Simon looked at him doubtfully. "I don't believe you."

"Simon, why would I make this up?" Alvin demanded, throwing his arms out.

"Because you're insane?" Simon suggested. Alvin sat back against his heels, folding his arms once more.

"I bet you feel something too," he accused. "I think you're just in denial."

"Alvin, I'm a scientist with a highly advanced mind. I know what this all is, and I know it won't work, if we tried to do it," Simon countered.

"You know; if you're so smart, prove it won't work." Simon raised an eyebrow. "Prove if we did this, what the result would be."

"I can't predict the future, Alvin," Simon said.

"Exactly!" Alvin exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air before resting them on Simon's knees. "Finally some progress. Neither of us knows exactly what'd happen if we decided to do this. We can always keep it as a secret, and tell people one person at a time."

"Aside from that, I still doubt there's any _real_ emotion behind all of this. Therefore, there's no reason to consider acting on it." Simon pushed Alvin away, making his brother fall back onto his bottom and sat up more. "Thanks for coming in here and asking. I had been meaning to do it myself." Alvin glared at him.

"So that's it?" he asked. Simon looked at him. "You're just gonna brush my feelings to the side, acting as though they're invalid or something?"

"They _are_, Alvin. If anything, this whole thing is just lust at the most," Simon said, getting off the bed and going back to his paperwork.

"How can you seriously say that? Mr. Scientist, I thought you knew you can't know someone's feelings better than they do?" Alvin demanded, highly upset that Simon would insinuate something like that. "Maybe you'd better take some time and think about _your_ feelings. I know what mine are." Alvin got off Simon's bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Simon flinched at the sound, but shook his head and resumed his work.

**Later That Day**

Now done with all he needed to do, Simon lay on his bed, reading a book. He had done his best to not think about what Alvin had said that morning, but his brother's words rang through his head anyway. Was there a chance that Alvin's feelings were genuine? Simon took a moment, closing his book, and thought over his feelings.

It was safe to say that Alvin did indeed spark something different within him now. He shook his head. What was the point? Incest was wrong, and there was nothing they could do about it. But…Alvin was worth it, wasn't he? _What am I thinking?_

Simon sighed, realizing he would indeed need to think about this more thoroughly.

Alvin was lying on his stomach on his bed, reading a comic book. He had long since calmed down after the discussion with Simon, though he was still annoyed. It was weird seeing the constantly thinking member of the group not thinking about where he himself stood with a situation like this. And it led to the conclusion Simon was either afraid, or in denial. Alvin knew it was the latter.

Maybe Simon was right. Things would be too complicated if they pursued the possible relationship. Alvin rested his cheek in his palm, his mind drifting away from the comic. He didn't want that as an option, but it was only fair to Simon if he at least considered it, if this option didn't work out.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. He looked over at it before returning his gaze to the book. "Come in," he said, flipping the page.

Simon came in slowly, easing the door shut behind him and walking over to Alvin's bed. "Hey, Alvin…" Simon's tone was a mix between nervous and shy, and Alvin smiled, but hid it behind his hand.

"Hi Simon," he replied, eyes still on his comic. Simon hesitated before climbing onto his brother's bed and sitting beside him. "What's up?" he asked, flipping the page again.

"I-I actually came to…uh," Simon stammered, making Alvin look at him almost knowingly, a smile spreading onto his face. Of course, Alvin wasn't going to say anything. He wanted Simon to do it. Simon felt himself blushing and looked away, falling silent.

"You came _to_?" Alvin prodded, his smile transitioning into a smirk. Simon rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"I-I thought about what you said earlier…" Simon continued. Alvin looked at him more completely. "And, I'm sorry for brushing your feelings aside." Alvin nodded, hoping that wasn't all his brother had to say about the subject. "And, I guess I realized that, maybe I _was_ in denial. This whole thing came as a shock to me, and I immediately thought of all the wrong things first, clouding my original opinion."

Alvin nodded once more. "So, what was your original opinion?" Simon blushed more.

"Well, I was happy. I still am. It's just-" Alvin cut him off with a soft kiss. Simon blinked in surprise as Alvin pulled back.

"Don't worry about the bad things. There is always a con to a pro. I want to be with you, Simon," Alvin said gently, holding his brother's hands in his.

Simon smiled, caressing Alvin's cheek with his hand. "I do too, Alvin." Simon could say that truthfully. After thinking about it, he knew he wanted to be with his brother. His heart raced at the idea of it. He loved the feel of his brother's lips on his, the way he looked at him as though knowing something. The way he took care of him intimately, even though it only happened once.

"So, we're a couple now?" Alvin asked. Simon smiled.

"Yes," Simon confirmed, making Alvin grin happily.

"Awesome!" Alvin exclaimed with a light laugh. He never imagined that he'd be so happy to be with someone, let alone his own brother. Even if his feelings had come in only three days, it was enough to know that he felt something other than brotherly love for his younger brother. Secretly he knew more than likely he had already held the feelings deep inside. Looking into the gray eyes of his new boyfriend, he knew it was true.

Simon smiled at Alvin's enthusiastic exclamation. He had to admit his brother was unbelievably adorable at times. He was glad Alvin put up such a fuss over this whole ordeal. He stared into his brother's ocean blue eyes and couldn't help the blush that filled his cheeks. There was that look again. One of desire and passion. Blue had never been more beautiful. And if Simon thought it was his favorite color before, well now he was certain of it. Simon cleared his throat, blush deepening. "Uh, why are you looking at me like that?"

Alvin grinned, his eyes sparkling. "Oh, no reason." Simon arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, right," he replied, rolling his eyes away from his brother. His gaze landed on the door and he remembered that they were home alone together. For who knows how long…

Nervousness erupted in Simon like a volcanic eruption and he glanced back at Alvin, who thankfully returned to his comic book.

"Uh, I-I," Simon stammered before clearing his throat. Alvin looked over at him, the glint still in his eyes. "Well, I think I'm gonna go back and finish some stuff." Simon motioned to the door before backing off the bed. "I'll see you later." Alvin only smiled, raising an eyebrow and nodding once.

"See you, Si," he said. Simon blushed before hurrying out of the room. Alvin chuckled, looking back at his comic. _He wants me. _

* * *

><p>Simon paced in his room for a moment before stopping and folding his arms in thought. Was it normal for him to suddenly think of his brother in such a manner? Well, they were boyfriends now, so maybe relationship wise its ok. But still, so soon? Simon sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.<p>

Maybe if he told Alvin they should wait for a little while. Yeah, that would work. Simon jumped when there was a knock on his door. He hesitated before allowing his brother in.

Alvin arched a brow as he walked into the room and smiled at the sight of his brother looking thoughtful. "What's on your mind, Si?" Alvin asked, closing the door casually. Simon missed the detail.

"Uh…" Simon avoided his brother's gaze, rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit. "Nothing, just things…"

"Things like?" Alvin asked, not missing a beat. He smiled, moving towards his brother slowly, sneaking up on him gradually.

Simon ran his hand through his hair, suddenly unable to voice his thoughts to his brother. It wasn't until he felt a hand slip into his that he realized Alvin had been approaching him at all. Naturally, he jumped and looked over at his brother.

"What are you afraid of?" Alvin asked, looking into his brother's eyes. Simon would forever wonder how Alvin always seemed to know him so well.

"Who said anything about being afraid?" Simon asked. Alvin smiled and pulled his boyfriend closer by his hand.

"Who has to? I can tell you're afraid, Si," Alvin replied. Simon blushed and looked away.

"I was just thinking…maybe we should hold off on the…" he trailed off. Alvin smiled knowingly. "…intimacy…"

"Oh, you do?" Alvin asked teasingly. Simon nodded, but Alvin merely smirked in response. "Why don't I believe you?"

Simon felt the hand in his leave and then it was on his waist, pulling him closer to his older, shorter brother. "I don't know why you don't," Simon said, swallowing inaudibly and stepping out of the hold. "But I think we should."

"I think you're scared, Si," Alvin replied, folding his arms over his chest.

"Scared of what, Alvin?" Simon asked, growing annoyed.

"The same thing you were scared of before," Alvin answered. Simon raised an eyebrow. "The things I do to you. How I make you feel." Alvin smirked as Simon blushed. "The end result."

"That wasn't fear, Alvin," Simon said, defensive. Alvin smiled.

"Well, then what was it?" he asked. Simon rolled his eyes, not answering. He went over to the door and turned, facing Alvin.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to finish my work in silence," Simon said. Alvin didn't move, and instead scanned the room.

"You look done to me," he said and smirked at his brother.

"I'd like you to leave now," Simon elaborated, giving his brother a firm look. To back his statement up, he opened the door and motioned for Alvin to leave.

"You know, I could tell you were hiding something when you left my room earlier. And now I know what," Alvin said, going over to him and closing the door back. "Actually, I already knew. But now I'm sure."

Simon tried to glare at his brother, but all he could manage was a hard gaze. Alvin's look was something he couldn't be angry with, when it turned him on so well. "What are you talking about now, Alvin?"

"You want me, Si," he said. Simon blushed.

"Sure I do, that's why we're boyfriends now." He knew what Alvin meant, but he hoped if he played it off, things wouldn't get too out of hand.

Of course, Alvin could see right through his brother's attempts. "Simon, why are you beating around the bush?"

"Alvin, can we not have this conversation now?" he asked. Alvin smiled and shrugged.

"Alright," he said and pulled Simon close. "I'm not in the mood to talk anyway." Simon pushed back out of the embrace.

"Alvin, what did I just tell you?" he demanded, heart racing and body going crazy at the contact.

"That you think we should wait," he answered. Simon nodded. "But it's just an excuse." Simon sighed.

"Alvin," he began.

"You know it's true," Alvin interrupted. Simon rolled his eyes.

"Seriously, Alvin?" he asked, annoyance obvious in his tone. He moved to leave the room when Alvin hastily stopped him, grabbing him by his arm.

"Simon, wait," he said. Simon looked reluctant, but met eyes with his brother. "Look. I remember what I said, that started the whole conflict between us. I remember it, and I feel bad every time." Simon faced Alvin completely, listening more intently. "I remember the distance we had, the way you were hiding from your emotions." Simon shifted his gaze, but looked back at Alvin. "And I remember you crying, while we talked about it."

"Yeah, me too," Simon said softly.

"What I'm trying to say is, I love you," Alvin said, pulling his boyfriend closer. "I love you more than I should, but I don't care. Simon, you are so important to me, and I can't prove that through words. I want to show you how much I love you. Will you let me show you?"

Simon's heart was racing, the words were intense, only because he felt the same and he knew Alvin was sincere. But it was all going so fast. He was still coming to terms with the new status of their relationship. Sure, he knew Alvin well. But as a brother. He had never cared much about his love life unless Alvin brought him into it when he was hurt or confused by something. He didn't know Alvin on the level of a lover, he wasn't supposed to.

But he was learning. He was with Alvin intimately and he was happy to be. Sure they had one encounter so far, and by the looks of it, about to embark on another. But he was anxious, anticipating it. He had been anticipating their next encounter after the first, even while trying to convince himself that their actions were wrong, so wrong.

He looked into Alvin's blue eyes…such beautiful blue eyes…He knew this was an act of love, brotherly love, boyfriend love. All kinds of love and he couldn't say no. He didn't want to. So he nodded. "You can show me."

The silence that had followed his question had been longer than Alvin had hoped, but he had remained silent so Simon could think. He watched his boyfriend's gray eyes dance around as he thought, the way he angled his head down a little, his eyebrows furrowing. Simon was unbelievably cute and Alvin had fought the urge to smirk, thinking too many sinful thoughts of his brother at the moment. Hopefully, he could convey those thoughts soon, if Simon would allow it.

He waited, thinking to himself of all the changes that had taken place. Two brothers, complete opposites, constantly clashing. Water and fire trying to outdo one another. The trouble-maker and the responsible one. Who would have thought it all led to this? A lover's spark, something hidden beneath the surface the whole time. Something that could have been acknowledged and then ignored, buried deeper into their minds, locked away and never mentioned again. But instead it was embraced, albeit it roughly at first, but accepted nonetheless.

Alvin watched Simon, pulling himself from his thoughts. He loved Simon, and whether Simon said yes or no, he would be happy knowing he had gotten his feelings out there some way. But he felt something more that couldn't be put into words, and if Simon said no now, he hoped he would say yes later.

Alvin's breath caught as those dazzling gray eyes lifted to meet his. "You can show me." He said yes? Alvin was shocked. It took him a moment to comprehend what had just happened and he grinned like a madman when he did.

"Really?" he asked, grabbing Simon's hands and holding them. Simon chuckled at the obvious giddiness Alvin was feeling and he nodded once more.

"Yes, Alvin," he confirmed the second thing of that afternoon. Alvin bit his lower lip, lowering his eyes in thought before looking back at Simon.

There was a seriousness on Alvin's face now, replacing the previous one completely. "You know I can wait, right? We don't _have_ to do anything now."

Simon smiled, reaching out and caressing his boyfriend's cheek. "I know. But I want to do this now. Alvin, I understand how you feel. I feel the same way. I think by doing this, we can express it to its fullest."

Alvin smiled once more. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Each light kiss was planted perfectly along his brother's body, leaving behind a pleasant burning sensation. His lips, neck, collar bones, chest and stomach were ignited with a sensation mixed with red hot fire and anticipating tingles. His brother's fingers grazed along his sides, making him twitch away from the tickling.<p>

Soft, sensuous kisses traveled back up from his belly button and their eyes met once he was level with his brother once more. The normal ocean blue hues looking down at him were darkened by the desire and love he was feeling and expressing.

Simon smiled in return and pulled his brother down gently by the back of his neck and let their lips meet in a soft kiss. A mix between an electric shock and that same fire erupted from the kiss and pleasure ran through their bodies and landed at their already awakened erections. Simon shivered as Alvin cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss as he angled his brother's head higher. Their tongues played as they tasted every inch of the others mouth, memorizing certain spots, the texture and the taste.

Alvin slowly pulled back from the kiss, opening his eyes partially as his brother kept his tongue captured between his lips a second longer before letting the sweet item go. Hazy gray eyes locked onto equally glossy blue ones before Alvin sat up onto his knees and then back against his heels. He shifted his position and smiled, taking in his brother's body more thoroughly. He had a couple of dark spots where the crook of his neck was, signaling some hickeys would be more noticeable later. He smiled, noting the slightly quickened rising and falling of his younger brother's chest telling how much he anticipated his next move.

Lowering his gaze to the protruding erection showing through his brother's boxers, Alvin smiled, remembering the last and only time before now he had encountered the same thing. He already knew what his brother liked, and so it made pleasuring him easier to do.

Gripping the erection the right way was his starting move, angling his wrist and wrapping his hand more completely around the body part. His eyes shifted to Simon's face upon hearing his breath catch at the action and he smiled in victory at the blush that spilled across his brother's cheeks, confirming he had done the move correctly.

He began a slow pumping rhythm, just to get things started before speeding up a bit, knowing Simon liked when he was fast. Naturally, he ignored his own erection; he received pleasure at the sound of his brother's breathy moans and gasps and they were all he needed for the moment.

Simon's head lolled to the side, his eyes closed in pleasure, his hands clinging to the sheets he lay on and his breathing coming out in quick, short pants, his back arching and hips bucking in time with his brother's strokes. He hated that his orgasms came so quickly, and this time was no different. They had barely started and he could feel that coil of heat building within him and he tried to not let it show that he was close.

A mix between a whimper and a moan caressed Alvin's ears and he knew. He smiled and sped up a bit more, getting instantaneous reactions from his brother below him. A gasp of his name escaped his lips. Gray eyes locked onto his and he leaned down, pecking his brother's pouting lips, not changing or losing pace of his strokes.

"I know you're close, Simon," he whispered, placing soft kisses along his brother's neck. "I can feel it."

"Alvin…" Simon whimpered, bucking his hips.

"Come for me, Si," Alvin breathed into Simon's ear, causing him to moan. "This won't be your only orgasm, so come for me. Don't fight it." Simon relaxed his hold on his climax and Alvin smiled, increasing his tempo more and inducing his brother's orgasm.

Alvin swallowed his brother's cry with a kiss, feeling his body tremble and convulse slightly as he came in his boxers. He resumed pumping his brother through his orgasm and stopped once his brother's body lost its tension from the pleasure. Pulling up from the kiss, he looked at his brother's face, flushed dark red and slightly shiny with sweat. Gray eyes opened once more and he smiled. Alvin ignored the nearly painful throbbing of his erection, hoping he could get his release soon, during a more intimate act with his brother.

Moving his gaze from his brother and to the nightstand beside his brother's bed, he reached over and pulled the drawer open, fishing around inside before pulling out a small bottle of lotion. He looked at his brother, holding it up so he could see.

Simon's eyes shifted from the item in his brother's hand, to the blue eyes he loved and back again before he realized his brother's unspoken question. His eyes widened and his blush returned ten-fold and Alvin smiled at the reaction.

"A-Alvin…?" he whispered lightly. Shock and apprehension, along with embarrassment was written all over the younger's face. Alvin smiled again, lowering the hand holding the lotion and giving Simon an Eskimo kiss.

"I told you I want to show you through actions, Simon," he whispered.

"B-But you said nothing a-about…" Simon stammered, turning a shade redder as he fully realized what Alvin was asking of him.

"Simon, if you don't want to do this now, it's fine," Alvin said, looking into his brother's eyes with sincerity. Simon let out a breath, happy to know he had a choice, even though he knew Alvin wouldn't force him into the action.

"No," he said. Alvin's face fell a little and Simon smiled reassuringly upon seeing it and he corrected himself, "No, I do. I want to." Alvin smiled.

"Really?" he asked. Simon nodded. Simon was soon stripped down to nothing, as was Alvin. His gray eyes took in his brother and his blush returned immediately. Alvin was completely aroused, and he could see he was dripping slightly.

"A-Alvin..?" he whispered. Alvin looked up from his task of opening the lotion. "D-don't you want…?" He motioned to his erection. Alvin smiled, knowing what he meant.

"Not yet, Si," he whispered back. Adjusting his position and scooting closer to his brother, he eased Simon's legs apart, climbing between them. He coated majority of his fingers, being three, with the lotion before setting it aside for use later. He wanted to ask Simon if he was sure, but didn't want to cause any second thoughts. "Ok, Si, try not to tense up."

Simon nodded. Something penetrated him and his first instinct had him tense up anyway. Alvin felt it, and he looked at his brother. "S-Sorry…" Simon whispered, sounding uncomfortable. Alvin leaned in and brushed his lips across Simon's, hoping to distract him. His body relaxed as he copied Alvin's kisses. Alvin was allowed to move his finger in and out, and he did so. Simon hissed slightly and Alvin broke their kiss, stopping his movements.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked. Simon forced his eyes open and looked at his brother.

"N-no…it's just a weird feeling is all…" Simon reassured. "You can keep going." Alvin nodded and inserted a second finger to go along with the first. Simon's body jerked, pulling away from the weird sensation. Alvin gripped his hips with his free hand and held him still. He scissored his fingers within his brother, biting his lip when he caught a soft whimper escape Simon's mouth. He didn't stop though, feeling how tight his brother was, he wanted to loosen him as much as he could to ease the pain.

"Alvin…" Simon breathed out, looking at him through glossy eyes. Alvin pecked his brother's lips.

"I know, Si," he whispered. He ceased his scissoring motions, inserted the third finger, and began pumping them. A gasp escaped Simon at the feeling, his hands clutching the sheets under him. It felt so weird, and it did hurt a little. He tried moving his body away from his brother's fingers as he felt him diving in deeper.

"Al-" His voice cut off as an electrifying jolt of pleasure shot through his body, a blinding white light exploding behind his closed eyes. His back arched and he bucked his hips towards the fingers inside him now, instead of away.

Alvin smirked at the panting Simon was doing now, his erection coming back to life. He continued to assault his brother's prostate with each thrust of his fingers, occasionally stopping to scissor his fingers around and loosen Simon up more.

Simon's body was practically burning with pleasure. Each time his brother's fingers came in contact with that area, he was overwhelmed with pleasure. His erection was throbbing, now fully aroused once more. It was then Alvin stopped, withdrawing his fingers and coating his erection.

Simon whimpered at the lack of pleasure, looking at Alvin upon hearing him moan lightly. He blushed at seeing him preparing himself now. He didn't want to think about how much it might hurt, since he knew his fingers had caused some pain. He could only imagine how _Alvin_ would feel instead of his fingers.

Alvin put the lotion back in Simon's nightstand and got into position. He gripped his brother's hips and lifted them higher, wrapping them around his waist. "Same thing goes, Si. Try not to tense up."

Simon nodded and felt Alvin pushing against his entrance. He let out a few breaths to keep himself relaxed, but whimpered when he felt Alvin go in more. There was a terrible burning sensation now, and he closed his eyes, forcing himself to breathe so as to not tense up.

Alvin kissed his neck a few times and then gave him an Eskimo kiss. "You ok?" He had stopped to give Simon some time to compose himself, even though he wasn't even halfway in yet.

"It hurts," he breathed out and shifted slightly. "Keep going, Alvin…please." Having him sitting there wasn't easing the pain at all. Alvin nodded and pushed in some more, making Simon's breath catch. Alvin decided maybe a little distraction would help. He wrapped his hand around Simon's member and pumped it, making Simon moan.

He repeated this, and once he was fully sheathed within Simon, he put both hands on either side of his brother's body. He remained still, for Simon's sake. He couldn't get past the way Simon felt surrounding him. The heat. The tightness. Everything.

Simon panted slightly as the pain ebbed away. Alvin distracting him had made it easier to bear. "You can move now, Alvin…" he breathed out. Alvin pressed their lips together in a kiss and began moving, going slow for Simon.

Simon moaned softly in the kiss, putting his hands onto Alvin shoulders. Any pain he had felt before melted away and pleasure took over. Alvin's tongue dove into his mouth, coaxing his to play along.

Simon bucked his hips, trying to get Alvin to go deeper so he could feel that overwhelming pleasure again. But to his dismay, Alvin simply chuckled against his lips, not heeding to his desires.

Simon broke the kiss. "Alvin, please…" he whispered. Alvin smirked, kissing his brother's neck.

"Please what, Si?" he whispered in his brother's ear before nibbling on it. Simon shivered at the action. He pulled his brother closer.

"Go faster," Simon whispered into Alvin's ear. Alvin was immediately turned on by the words and did as his brother asked. Simon moaned, his breath catching at the sudden change in pace. He pulled Alvin closer, lifting his hips higher with hopes of getting that spot hit again.

Alvin knew what his brother wanted, and he really wanted to be a tease, but he wanted Simon to enjoy this. So he put his teasing away for hopefully another time. Wrapping his hands around Simon's waist, he re-angled himself and thrust deeper.

Simon moaned loudly, his back arching as he tightened his grip on Alvin's shoulders. He was so close, he could feel it. "Alvin…" he breathed out, moaning as Alvin went faster. Alvin made one final adjustment in his position and struck Simon's prostate with such force, Simon cried out.

Simon saw dots in his vision, his breath coming out in quick pants as he tightened his grip on Alvin's waist. Alvin continued striking the bundle of nerves, loving his brother's moans and the way he dug his nails into his shoulders. Simon did all he could to intensify the pleasure, bucking his hips, arching his back, pulling Alvin closer.

"Alvin," he whimpered. Alvin brushed their lips together. "Harder, please." Alvin suckled Simon's lower lip for a few seconds before looking down at him and doing as he asked. Simon's breath hitched in his throat and he could feel his orgasm beginning to form.

It felt so good being inside Simon. Alvin couldn't get over how tight he was, or the moans he let out. Everything about it made it feel so right. It took a lot of willpower not to come yet. He wanted Simon to come first.

"Oh God," Simon breathed out. He arched his back, brushing their bodies together as he did so. "Alvin," he moaned. Alvin smirked slightly.

"You close, Si?" he asked huskily. Simon blushed, arching his back. He couldn't come yet. They'd just started! Still blushing, he nodded. Alvin thrust faster, making Simon gasp at the sudden change in pace. Reaching down, he gripped his brother's erection and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Simon couldn't catch his breath, his brother's actions too much for him to keep up with. Did Alvin _want_ him to come already? At this rate, it was bound to happen.

With an arch of his back, Simon felt himself dripping now and he moaned loudly. Alvin pressed their lips together and Simon briefly wondered when his older brother had become so good at multitasking. Simon's eyes—which had closed during the kiss—shot open and his breath caught when he realized he had almost came. He fought the overwhelming urge to do so, wanting to enjoy the pleasure of Alvin inside him a little longer.

Alvin could feel Simon's erection throbbing quickly, and he knew what Simon was doing. Deepening their kiss, Alvin thrust deeper, keeping his strokes in tune with his other actions.

Simon's mind only focused on how badly he needed to come. Alvin continuously hit his prostate, which tripled the pleasure along with his stroking of his member. Alvin broke their kiss and trailed his lips to Simon's ear. "Stop fighting it, Si. Come for me."

Simon panted, tightening his grip on Alvin's waist. He moaned when Alvin tightened his grip on his erection slightly. "A-Alvin…I'm…"

"Come, Simon," he whispered in his brother's ear. Simon arched his back as he came, moaning out Alvin's name as he did so.

Alvin shuddered as he felt Simon's body tense around him as he climaxed and with a final thrust, he followed his brother's lead, riding his orgasm out. When both brothers' orgasms came to an end, Alvin stopped his actions and collapsed on top of Simon, panting.

Simon ran his hands through Alvin's sweaty hair, his heart still pounding and breathing still uneven. He closed his eyes for a few moments, and opened them once more when he felt Alvin lift himself up.

Alvin's blue eyes were sparkling with something Simon couldn't pinpoint. He tilted his head to the side as Alvin's smile widened as he searched his gray eyes. "What?" Simon asked.

"Your eyes are sparkling," Alvin told him.

"So are yours," Simon informed him. He bit back a hiss of pain as Alvin pulled out. As though sensing it, Alvin kissed Simon's nose.

"Sorry. I should've been more careful," he said and climbed off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Simon asked, sitting up, ignoring the pain that shot through him as he did so.

"Getting something to clean up with," Alvin answered as he casually walked out of the bedroom naked. Simon smiled, leaning against his pillows.

There was some new emotion humming around inside him that he couldn't pinpoint. He knew he knew what it was, but he couldn't grasp it just yet.

Alvin returned with two hand towels and tossed one to Simon. He caught it and got to work cleaning himself, still pondering the emotion.

* * *

><p>They were now dressed and heading downstairs for a snack when Simon stopped abruptly and exclaimed, "Love!" Alvin, who had been ahead of him, stopped his journey downstairs and looked back at him, eyebrow arched.<p>

"What are you yelling about?" he asked. Simon blushed, covering his mouth with his hands. Alvin smiled and went back over to him. Their eyes never lost the sparkling shine in them, and Alvin could see Simon's had increased now. "What did you yell 'love' for, Si?"

Simon lowered his hands, "I-I-I…" Alvin caressed his cheek gently.

"I love you, Simon," Alvin whispered, looking into his brother's eyes. Simon's heart skyrocketed at the declaration. "You mean so much to me. You're more than just my younger brother. You're my best friend, my love interest, the person I come to when I need something, or someone to talk to. You're my other half. You're _everything_, Si."

Simon was blushing hotly. "I-I am?" he whispered. Alvin smiled and hugged his brother.

"You are," he replied.

Simon had never been so overwhelmed with happiness at someone's words. Alvin sounded so sincere, so honest, and so emotional. He hugged his brother back. "I love you too, Alvin." Alvin smiled and nuzzled Simon's chest with his cheek. "You mean the world to me."

Alvin broke the hug and kissed Simon's lips softly. "Way to one-up me," he joked. Simon smiled and kissed his nose.

"All in a day's work," he said. Though he knew he hadn't done so. Alvin's words were more thorough and meaningful and he would always remember them. "Let's go get something to eat now," he said, taking Alvin's hand in his. There was another intense spark, and both blushed at the feeling. They smiled at one another and continued downstairs.

A misunderstanding never brought them so much closer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, I hoped you all liked it! It was fun writing, despite the writer's block I constantly had for this chapter. I'm glad it's done, and please review for me! Thanks! ^.^<strong>_


End file.
